Unexpected advice
by Nika Volkov
Summary: Uther walks into his favorite bookstore, hoping to get some advice from Gaius, but finds a young man attending the store instead.


A/N: Hi guys I know I haven't uploaded anything in a while. It was because of a rough move we were going through, but I'm back now so don't worry!

Uther walked into the bookstore, the little bell ringing at his entrance. Uther had been frequenting the store for many years now. Not many people came anymore, complaining that it was small and dusty, not like those brand new modern bookstores with a cafe and free wifi that were 'mainstream' nowadays. But Uther loved the bookstore for those very same reasons. It just wasn't the same without that old book smell. It helped that he was close friends with the owner of the store, a man by the name of Gaius. Uther often came into the store, not for a book, but for advice on anything and everything (mostly on how to handle his son Arthur's recent bouts of rebellion).

That was the very reason he had walked in here today. His son had always been on the path to succeeding him as CEO of his company. That is, until recently. Arthur had thrown away all of that. Quitting his part-time at the company and changing all of his university plans. It had thrown Uther for a loop and he didn't know what to do, which was why he was here.

Uther looked around quickly, but frowned when he didn't see Gaius where he usually was, up at the front desk surrounded by books. He wondered briefly if he was in the back before his thoughts were interrupted by a surprisingly young voice.

"Hi! how may I help you today?" A boy, probably a few years younger than Arthur, appeared from one of the back corners of the store carrying a pile of books. Uther couldn't help but think that this boy was the most attractive man he'd ever seen. He of course hadn't been a stranger to feelings of attraction for men, and he acted on them often enough making sure that Arthur and Morgana would never find out. But to feel such a thing for such a young boy...Uther could feel the slight burn of shame build up in him.

His hair was a dark black, making a harsh contrast with his milky skin. A skin so smooth, Uther wondered if it would feel that soft to the touch. And that smile...it made him want to smile back, something that he wasn't used to at all. Uther realized that he would have to say something eventually or things would become awkward.

"Ah, actually, I was hoping to talk to Gaius and get his advice on some...personal matters."

"Oh, I see." The boy paused before continuing, "Well maybe I could be of some use? I know I'm not as wise as Gaius is, but I've been told I have my moments."

Uther thought about saying no and walking out but maybe talking to someone who didn't know him or Arthur at all would be unbiased in their help. It definitely wasn't because of his attractions to the boy. Definitely not. So he said yes and explained the situation to the boy, who listened attentively.

"It just came out of nowhere. I was in shock. I mean, I thought taking over the company was what he always wanted to do and now I'm just confused."

"Could it be...", the boy began, "That he only pretended that it's what he wanted because that's what he thought you wanted of him? That if he did anything else you'd no longer be proud of him? That he only waited until now because he thought that the idea of being CEO would grow on him but it didn't and he just couldn't do it anymore? I think it might be best to talk to him and explain that you're not mad at him just confused. He may have been thinking about this for a long time but it came out of left field for you and you just want to know what his thought process was, what led him to that decision."

Uther thought about it for a few seconds. He did always push Arthur to think about how he'd lead the company as CEO but it never dawned on him that Arthur only agreed to please him. If so, then something along the way had gone wrong. Arthur needed to know that he'd be proud of him no matter what his career path was. And also Morgana had been striving for the position of CEO ever since he could remember. Perhaps it was time he gave it to her. A female CEO would certainly bring the company into the modern era one way or another.

He turned to the other, "Thank you. I think you're right. I shall talk to him tonight."

"You're very welcome, I hope everything works out." The boy responded.

Uther left the shop completely focused on what he was going to say to his children. Later on he'd regret not asking the boy what his name was or why he was at the store instead of Gaius and wonder if he'd ever see the boy again. Perhaps he would ask Gaius about him the next time they saw each other.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
